Snow (Draco Malfoy)
by Ace-Of-Arcadia
Summary: It is Megan Walker's 5th year at Hogwarts and she's turning a new leaf. In an attempt to fall back into the usual routine of school life, she falls for Draco Malfoy. But Draco is just the beginning of her problems. When she discovers her true potential, she is determined to unravel the truth about her father's death.
1. A New Year

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! This is my first story on ! I started to write this story for my best friend Megan, who absolutely loved Tom Felton xD. I wrote this a while ago, so it might not be the best... I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>As the train stops, I take a whiff of the warm, summer air. Even in the dead of night, I am sweating. My long, auburn hair clings to the back of my neck. The humid atmosphere lingers as we file out of the Hogwarts Express. Almost immediately, the train is empty, and the cobbled stone steps leading up to the castle are swarming with carriages being pulled by thestrals. Because of my father's recent death, I can see them. I remember standing there, hopeless, as the fire ate away my home. Luckily everyone managed to escape- everyone except my father. My eyes glaze over at the memory, but I quickly wipe my tears away.<p>

Now is not the time for crying I think to myself. I look at my friends who sit beside me and I manage a smile. Ashley Tyler, Sophia Edwards and Shelly Rochester gossip to each other and laugh. My friends aren't the most popular or the most clever, but they're always there for me. We're al different: Blonde, dark, black and ginger. Yet somehow, it feels like we're all the same. Shelly seems to notice my teary eyes and she reaches out to hold my hand. "Hey, now. Don't cry. It's a new year, a new beginning. And I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see which house Ashley's sister gets put in." No matter what situation I'm in, Shelly always knows how to lift my spirits. I glance over at Ashley who wears a big grin on her face. She's not the only one who is in a bubbly mood; the buzzing excitement of a new year is in the air. People chatter excitedly, greeting their friends with affection and blabbering on and on about what they did during the summer.

I hear the clattering of hooves stop and the carriage doors swing open. We hop out, but Sophia pauses just to feed our thestral an apple. She was sentimental that way. We make our way towards the great hall, along with hundreds of other students, until every single student is sat at their house table. Being Ravenclaw, we don't talk much, we mostly sit with our noses in books. I scan the hall and look over at the other tables. Slytherin is closest to us- then Hufflepuff, and then Gryffindor.  
>The Slytherins next to us shout at each other from across the table and laugh at the most disgusting jokes. Draco Malfoy and his gang bother me the most. I hate him, but I feel sympathetic for him at the same time. He is horrid to the pupils from the other houses, and he thinks he is so superior. But there is something about him that is so… sad. I don't know why I feel this way- Draco is wealthy and popular- but the way he often looks down and fiddles with his fingers makes me wonder what is bothering him. Nobody else seems to notice these small details about him though. Is it strange that it's just me? Our eyes meet, and we both turn away, blushing. I try to hide a smile. Draco Malfoy noticed me! I shouldn't be happy, I know I shouldn't, but it's just that I'm… a nobody. And Draco is the second most popular boy in school (after Harry Potter, of course). I look back at him. He smirks and gossips about Potter being sent to a hearing of some sort. He avoids looking at the Ravenclaw table. He pretends like that whole little scene didn't happen. I should be pretending it didn't happen. But I don't.<p>

Ashley brings me back down to earth. She nudges me and whispers, "Megan! The first years are coming in!" The little ones shuffle across towards the sorting hat, being lead by Hagrid the half-giant. I spot Ashley's sister amongst the crowd of juniors. I remember when I was in first year. When I was so young, that I didn't know how much pain life could inflict on people. Now I do. Professor Dumbledore gives a speech, welcoming us yet again to another year at Hogwarts. He places the Sorting Hat onto a stool and sits back down. Professor McGonagall then gets up, stands behind the podium, gives a little speech of her own, and begins to call names.  
>"Scott, Archie."<br>A freckled boy with strawberry blond hair steps up. As soon as the Sorting had touches his head, it yells out, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuffs cheer and greet their newest member.  
>"Jackson, Ruby."<br>The hazel eyed girl with ivory white skin becomes Gryffindor. The names go on and on until Professor McGonagall shouts:  
>"Tyler, Anna."<br>Ashley's sister nervously shuffles up to the stool. The Sorting hat is placed on her head. It stays their for a while. A long while actually. Ashley's sweaty hand grasps my wrist until finally, the sorting hat decides: "Slytherin!"  
>The Slytherins burst into applause. Little Anna runs over to their table. She looks over at her big sister. Anna sighs dejectedly and shuffles over to the seat next to Pansy Parkinson. And Ashley is devastated. I can tell my the way her hands shake, and by the way she doesn't look at anyone as she eats her dinner. I want to tell her that it'll be okay. I want to tell her that Anna is in safe hands. But I don't. I don't want her to know I have a soft spot for him. After the feast, we head back to the Ravenclaw Tower. The staircases twist and turn until we see our common room's door. Engraved into a golden plaque next to it are the words: "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." It is the Ravenclaw motto. Suddenly, the door speaks. It seems to startle the first years. It asks, "A natural state, I'm sought by all. Go without me, and you shall fall. You do me when you spend, and use me when you eat to no end. What am I?" "Balance," Sophia answers. The door swings open.<p>

The common room is as beautiful as always. The floor-to-ceiling windows gives us a marvellous view of the vast starry sky. The smell of leather bound books fills the air. The sky blue curtains and wallpaper is tranquil and soothing; the colour is said to calm the mind. Shelves and shelves of books line the far wall, giving that side of the room a rustic look. The ceiling resembles the sky- midnight blue and sparkling like diamonds. And, of course, the huge statue of Rowena Ravenclaw,our heroine. Around her a soft, cushiony sofas that were recently put there to make the are more 'comfortable'. They look out of place, but still, I like them. Everyone begins to settle down. People wonder off to their dormitories. Others stay and chat to each other on the sofas. But me and my friends are worn out after a long day of traveling. We go up to our dormitories.  
>We are peaceful in there. I lie down on my bed and stroke the familiar bed sheets with my fingers. My friends have already changed into their pyjamas. I quickly get changed too, and I pull out a book from my trunk. The Great Gatsby. I do love a good classic. Ashley is the only one with out a book. She curls up onto the window sill, staring blankly outside. For a moment, everything is quiet. Then Shelly decides to break the silence.<br>"It'll be alright, you know. The Slytherins aren't all that bad."  
>"B-but… what if she makes friends with Pansy?"<br>Pansy was our mortal enemy.  
>"Wha…What if she doesn't? What if she gets bullied? What if she doesn't fit in?"<br>Shelly puts down her copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and walks over to the window sill. She puts her hand on Ashley's shoulder and whispers, "The Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin for a reason. She will fit in. They will all love her, just like we do." Ashley absent-mindedly nods and makes her way back to her bed. For a long moment, the sound of pages turning are the only sounds that can be heard. It is so quiet, we can even here the laughs from the neighbouring rooms. Cho and her friends I think to myself. After Cedric's death, she isn't quite the same. But she's still all girly and gossipy. And I still wonder why she was put in Ravenclaw.  
>"Night, night," says Sophia promptly. As soon as she switches her bed lamp off, we all do the same.<br>"Goodnight," I say. I fall into a restless sleep, dreaming of Jay Gatsby and, regrettably, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading Chapter 1! Comments and reviews would be much appreciated!<br>**

**XoXo Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	2. A Quidditch Disaster

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! Chapter 2! Pardon the short paragraph... I didn't have that much time on my hands. In this chapter, Megan finds herself doing something she deeply regrets... (try and guess! And no... it's not drugs) Thanks for viewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The morning flies by quickly. After double potions with Hufflepuff, I am worn out. Cho Chang stops me on my way to herbology.<br>"Quidditch practise tomorrow. And the day after. Look on the bulletin to see when the next practises are. Our match is in two weeks." She gives me a fake smile, and then inches closer. Her expression changes into a menacing scowl. She grabs my uniform collar and hisses, "Roger Davies told us to switch places, by the way, so I'm becoming Chaser and you are now Seeker. Don't let our team down again. If we lose to Slytherin… Well, let's just say you'll regret it." I hated how she said again. I mean, we did lose last time, but that was her fault. She was doting on Harry Potter the whole time, totally distracted. She lets go of my collar. She spins on her heel and marches off. I gulp. Sure, Cho was a shrew, but she was still pretty scary. A shiver runs down my spine. I shake the feeling off as I walk towards the greenhouse.  
>The rest of the day flies by quickly. Before I know it, the day has passed and I am getting ready for bed. Ashley seemed a little more upbeat than she usually did. When we finally asked her what was making her so jumpy, she smiled and answered, "Okay, okay. You'll never believe me but… Michael Corner asked me out!" We all squeal in excitement and bombard her with questions.<br>"When?"  
>"How?"<br>"Where?"  
>Ashley explains that it was after Defence Against the Dark Arts underneath an oak tree. He and his friends were snickering until finally Michael had the nerve to walk up and ask out Ashley. Michael was her crush since second year, so we are all really happy for her. Tonight, when I sleep, I feel happy.<p>

* * *

><p>The weeks seem to fly by. Before I know it, I am on the Quidditch pitch's grounds, facing the Slytherin. After weeks of training, I am definitely ready to win."Up," I say, and my broom flies into my hand. The excitable blabber from the crowd is so loud, I can barely hear myself think. Madame Hooch speaks into a mike to get everyone's attention. Then, she utters the word, "Begin!" and we launch into the sky. As soon as I'm in the air, I scan my surroundings to see if I can find the glint of the snitch. But I see nothing. Dodging the Bludgers, fly to the other side of the pitch to see if I can get a better view.<p>

And that's when I see him. How could I have forgotten? He played Seeker for the Slytherin team. Seeker. Now I realise, it's me versus Draco Malfoy. I grit my teeth. Pretend he isn't there I tell myself. Pretend he isn't there. It's not an easy thing to do. I pointlessly zigzag around the pitch, averting my eyes from Draco. I get hit on the arm by a Bludger, but I ignore it. The pain will go. I look at the score board. 70-30 to Ravenclaw. I try doing a little victory dance, but I end up almost falling off my broom. I remind myself that I have to catch the snitch to end the game. The points change to 70-40. Then 70-50. What was going on? I look at the Chasers and see Randolph Burrow get hit in the nose by a Beater's bat, dropping the Quaffle. 70-60. I gape, thinking that that must have been a foul, but Madame Hooch signals to play on. I'm about to yell something ugly, but a flicker of light catches my eye. I squint. There, flying at the bottom of the goal post, is the golden snitch. I want to fly towards it, but a Slytherin Chaser zooms past me and I almost crash into him. He soars towards Jeremy Stretton, a Ravenclaw Seeker, and snatches the Quaffle off him. Obviously, the Slytherins are cheating. The score changes to 70-70. I go for a nose dive, my arm outstretched. This is it I think. We will win. But Draco seems to notice the snitch too. Uh-oh. I fly faster, but with his Nimbus 2001, he catches up easily. Luckily, my arm is longer than his, so my fingers are closer to the snitch than his. I'm about to grasp it, but I hesitate. And that's when I make my mistake. I don't know why, but it just doesn't feel right taking the snitch. So I dodge, pretending to think the snitch move somewhere else. And a second later, I become aware of what I have done. The Slytherins don't deserve to win, but they do anyway. Because the snitch is clenched in Draco's hand. Cheers come from the crowd, but they are not directed at me. Those cheers are for Draco. Before anyone can insult me or say anything about my mistake, I hop off my broom and run.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy Chapter 2? Please comment and review your thoughts!<strong>

**- Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	3. True Potential

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Crap. This chapter was so overly cheesy to begin with I couldn't even look at it. I hope it's ok now. Because lemme tell ya, before editing, she was crying as if her best friend just died or something. It was so overly dramatic it was... it was...**

**You know what, I'm just gonna let you read it for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I sit in the common room armchair, face in my palms, cheeks tinged red- the demeaning colour of shame. I want to hide. Yes, hiding sounds good. To be parted from this world is what I desire most. My life is torn. What on earth will people think of me? I dare not to think of that. It was obvious that I dodged the snitch on purpose. People would know I did it for Draco. Oh, and what would Cho think? I bet she'll never let me forget this moment in time ever again. She'll bring it up day and night, snide remarks following her cruel words. And the cause of all this emotion is a boy. A boy, who should be meaningless in my life. A boy who shouldn't make me feel this helpless. But alas, he does.<br>A lone tear streams down my cheek. Get a grip I tell myself. I remember what my father used to say when I was a child: _When nothing goes right, go left. And when nothing goes left, choose your own path_. I never understood what he meant, but he always made me smile. Thinking about my father makes me feel better, but there is still a voice at the back of my head, mocking my foolishness. Why did I let him get the snitch? Then reality hits me. I don't want to believe it, but I have to. It is the truth.  
>I am hopelessly and most regrettably in love with Draco Malfoy.<p>

* * *

><p>I sit up and brush of my robes. I look up at the clock and moan. No matter how much I dread it, I know I have to go down to class. I check my schedule. Charms. I guess that wasn't too bad (Cho wasn't in my class). In a daze, I bang my side against the corner of the table, cursing. I scold myself for being clumsy. I check my face in the mirror before going off. Ugh. I look horrible. I quickly pat down my matted hair as I gallop down the stairs and exit the common room, trying to act as optimistic as possible. I rush through the corridors and finally arrive at Charms class. Everyone is lining up outside the door, waiting for Professor Flitwick to let them in. As soon as my friends see me, they approach me warily, as if I could break apart with a single touch. I tell them I'm fine, and that I got distracted and missed the snitch. The lie is half true, since I did get distracted. But I missed it purposely. I missed it for <em>him<em>. I push Draco's face out of my mind and focus on my friends' faces instead. At that moment, Proffesor Flitwick's voice sounds from the charms classroom.  
>"Enter!"<br>We go in. I know Professor Flitwick likes Ravenclaw the best, since he is one himself. Charms is my favourite subject. I don't know why, but I seem to be surprisingly good at it.  
>"Today we will be learning the Collopurtus spell. It is a useful spell that will serve you well in the future. It magically locks a door, preventing it from Muggles' view. All you do is simply put you wand on the lock and twirl it around. And don't forget to pronounce the spell correctly: Cohl-oh-per-tus. Understood?"<br>The whole class says "Yes" in monotone and the students pick up their wands.  
>We walk over to a fake door one by one. Professor Flitwick calls it the 'practise door'. It's Ashley's turn first. She's never been good at charms, so she fails on her first try. Then she concentrates really, really hard, and the door locks itself. There is a round of applause from the class, and Ashley sits back down. Sophia is next. She gets it right on the first try. The class isn't surprised; she is gifted in magic. It is my turn next. I approach the door, feeling everyone's gaze on my back. <em>She made us lose<em> they must be thinking. _What an idiot_. I take a moment to breath before I cast the spell. I lift my wand so its tip touches the doors lock. "Collopurtus," I exclaim. And the door does something peculiar. It doesn't lock itself. Instead, it shatters into hundreds of fragments, crumbling to the ground. There is a loud gasp coming from the others. I feel my face getting hot. What had I done? God. I have been humiliated twice today. I don't think I am able to take it much longer. I glance over at Professor Flitwick, who is muttering something that sounds like, "Impossible…how…?" I do a funny jog-run back to my seat. Professor Flitwick fixes the door with one flick of his wand. The door instantly repairs itself, and then it is Shelly's turn. "What was that all about?" Ashley whispers.  
>"To be honest, I really don't know," I reply, not meeting her gaze.<br>At the end of class, Professor Flitwick asks me to stay behind. I obey, my palms getting sweaty. I wipe them on my robes. Professor Flitwick approaches me and says, "That was amazing, what you did there. Megan… only adult wizards with phenomenal powers can shatter a door with a single locking spell. You, Megan, are special. Remember that."  
>And, with that, he lets me leave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell you? There was a lot of cheese in that chapter, wasn't there?<br>**

**Please comment and review if you can, thnx ;)**

**-Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	4. Unraveling Reality

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whelp. This Chapter is just basically a link/transition to the next. I'm not even sure it's supposed to be a chapter on its own. But oh well. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I thought my day was getting better. Apparently not. After lunch, I overhear a conversation. In a Transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore speak. I eavesdrop into the middle of their conversation.<br>"… Sure it was a death eater Dumbledore?"  
>"I am a hundred percent sure, Professor McGonagall."<br>"That poor girl. But why? Why would…" Professor McGonagall looks around, and then she adds in a low voice, "Why would You-Know-Who send a death eater there?"  
>Dumbledore pauses to think for a second.<br>"The death eater obviously wanted something. I'm not sure what it is yet, but it definitely has something to do with… her. Voldemort wouldn't send a death eater to set a house alight for no reason."  
>Dumbledore strokes his beard. I notice that he isn't afraid to say his name<br>"We must protect her," He decides.  
>"For sure."<br>"I shall ask Professor Flitwick to keep an eye on her. McGonagall, I want you to find out what that death eater was after."  
>"I- I'll try my best professor."<br>"Good."  
>And the conversation ends there. I press my back against the wall and try to control my breathing. This is too much to take in in one day. I feel like I might have a breakdown. I calm myself down and try to put the bits and pieces together in my mind. It was a death eater who killed my father. But did he do it intentionally? A feeling inside me tells me that it wasn't my father he was trying to kill. It was me. There is something You-Know-Who wants that I have. But the problem is that I don't exactly know what it is he wants from me. Yet.<br>As expected, Professor McGonagall asks me to stay behind after Transfiguration. She explains what I had overheard them talking about earlier in the day, and I'm not surprised when she asks me if I have something valuable.  
>"Not anything that I know of," I answer.<br>"Hmm…" McGonagall scratches her head. "If you don't mind, I will send some house elves into your dormitory to have a look around. If they see anything valuable, I'm afraid it will have to be destroyed."  
>I nod. Professor McGonagall allows me to leave. Transfiguration is my last lesson, so I am allowed to go back to my common room.<br>As soon as I enter my dormitory, I rummage through my trunk. I stuff all my valuables into my pocket. I am pretty sure none of these things are what Voldemort is looking for. And I'm not afraid of saying his name, either. Even if my odd jewellery does attract Voldemort, I know I will be fine on my own. Professor Flitwick's words echo in my head. You, Megan, are special. Remember that. And I am special. If I can shatter a door by only using a mere locking spell, I am bound to stand a chance. I repeat these words over and over in my mind as I walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Why are your pockets jingling?" asks Sophia. Shelly sits beside her, wondering the same thing. I'm about to make up a lie to cover up the truth, but they are my best friends. No matter how personal things get, I should always be able to tell them anything. So I explain. They are great listeners, them two. They don't interrupt, they only gasp at the intense parts. When I finish, I realise that Ashley isn't among us.<br>"Where is she?" I ask. Shelly points to a place further down the table. Ashley sits there, nose-to-nose with Michael. They hold hands, and stare deeply into each other's eyes. It's cute, but also a bit disturbing. Ashley should be here, with us. The fact that she ditched us for her new boyfriend bothers me. I pretend that I don't see her and I finish the rest of my dinner.  
>As I finish my pumpkin pie, Professor Dumbledore sits up and stands at the podium.<br>"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. As some of you may know, the annual inter-house masquerade is coming up. For those of you who don't know what it is, it is a masked ball that helps us remember: even though each house is different, we are still the same. It will take place a few days before Halloween which is-" He stops to count on his fingers, and then continues and says, "about two weeks from today. All students above third year are obliged go. And since this is an inter-house event, you will have to ask the people only from other houses. Am I clear?"  
>Everyone nods and says "Yes". I'm not very excited for it, since I'm sure no one will ask me. When people start to leave the great hall, Ashley finally joins us, looking traumatised.<br>"What am I going to do? I can't go with Michael 'cause he's in Ravenclaw and if I go with someone else, he'll think I'm cheating on him. But if I don't go with anyone, everyone will think I'm a complete loser!"  
>Shelly and Sophia and I exchange looks. Sophia clears her throat and says, "C'mon Ashley, let's go deal with this teen drama in a… less public place." She pulls Ashley by the arm and leads her out of the Great Hall.<br>As we walk up to the Ravenclaw tower, Shelly inquires, "So who do you think is going to ask you?" I shrug. Shelly nods and I know our conversation is over. We climb up the stairs in silence. At that moment, I notice something different about Shelly. She isn't her usual, kind, bubbly self. A sheer coldness is evident in her glare, and her body is tense; her hands in fists. I shrug it off. It must be exhaustion.  
>That night in bed, I know that my friends are thinking about the Masquerade, but all I can think about is my father and his anonymous murderer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what to write except for: Please comment and review!<strong>

**- Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	5. The Spark

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Halfway there! This is- what- the fifth chapter in the story? And... finally! An interaction between Draco and Megan! Read on to find out what will happen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I am in for a surprise. After Divination with Professor Trelawny, we have Care for Magical Creatures. With Slytherin and Gryffindor. I try to act natural, but when I see Draco I feel my face blush. I slap myself, but then I get awkward looks from everyone. I give them a self-conscious smile and shuffle over to stand by Millicent Bulstrode, a pudgy Slytherin girl who smelt suspiciously of cat fur. Moments later, Hagrid barges through the door, Fang at his feet.<br>"Hello, ev'rybody! So…er… today I'll be teachin' yer about Bowtruckles. Anyone know what they are?"  
>A girl with long, bushy brown hair across me raises her hand. She stands next to Harry Potter, so I guess she's one of his 'sidekicks' or something.<br>"Yes, Hermoine?" Hagrid's booming voice startles me.  
>"The Bowtruckle is very difficult to spot, being a hand-sized, insect eating tree dweller. It has long sharp fingers, brown eyes, and the general appearance of a woodland creature. The twig-like fingers are well adapted for digging out wood lice in trees, and can also be used as a weapon against a foe when aimed at the eyes. It is generally a peaceful creature, but will become violent if anything threatens its tree, or even itself."<br>"Great explanation, Hermione. Ten points ter Gryffindor."  
>Gee Whiz, I think to myself. Why wasn't this girl in Ravenclaw?<p>

I see Draco mouth the words 'Mudblood', and his friends give a loud snicker. Hagrid gives them a menacing look, but Draco just rolls his eyes.  
>"Get on with the lesson! What are you waiting for?"<br>Silence follows. After a long pause, Hagrid carries on.  
>"Anyway, today we're gonna approach 'em in the Forbidden Forest. Keep a fair distance away and… well, don't do nothin' to threaten 'em."<br>Draco interrupts Hagrid yet again.  
>"That's your advice? What a joke! I hear that the Care for Magical Creatures class in Durmstrang is much better than this… beast's."<br>Draco is mocking Hagrid, but the way his voice cracks on the last word makes me think that his words are entirely false.  
>"Shut up!" a voice calls from behind me. Harry Potter stands wit his friends at his side, his wand raised. "When are you ever going to learn to shut up, Malfoy?"<br>"What are you gonna do Potter? Are you going to attack me with Mudblood and Weasel? Good luck then!" Draco lifts his wand too. It infuriates me to see them this way, fighting. I barely know them, but I think it very wrong to be duelling in the middle of poor Hagrid's lesson. I don't know what comes over me, but I stand in between them, my arms outstretched to either side.  
>"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Both of them look at me awkwardly, probably thinking, Who is this loser? But I carry on speaking anyway. "Do you think this is… being considerate? Poor Hagrid is trying to teach us about Bowtruckles and all you think of doing is to show off with your child-like cat fight! Now can we please resume the lesson? You two are acting like a pair of immature babies!"<p>

After my rant, everyone remains quiet. The clever-clogs named Hermione decides to break the silence. "She's got a point you know. What's your name?"  
>"Megan," I say, "Megan Walker."<br>Another silence. Hagrid clears his throat loudly and says, "Ok. Now that that matter's been dealt with, let's carry on. Follow me…"  
>The trip in the forest is dull and unamusing. We spot a few Bowtruckles, but that is on. The class drags on and on until Hagrid finally dismisses us. I sigh with relief, happy that it's lunch time. But on my way to the Great Hall, I am stopped by him. Draco Malfoy. My heart flutters and I get a squirming feeling in my stomach. He coughs and taps me on the shoulder.<br>"Listen, I'm not supposed to be talking to you Ravenclaw scum but… what you did out there? That took some guts. I could have been seriously humiliated. What was your name? Margaret?"  
>"Megan."<br>I avoid his piercing stare and try to look at something else, but I can't. I want to say "It was nothing!" or "No problem!" But the only sound that escapes my mouth is a strangled gurgle. Draco laughs, but not in the mean way like he usually does. This laugh is kind-hearted and friendly. After a while, he inspects me closer. His leans in and squints his eyes. We are very close, almost nose-to-nose. Blood rushes into my cheeks. At last, Draco says, "Wait a sec. Aren't you the girl that let me get the snitch?"  
>I feel like nodding again, but I think it is less cowardly if I speak.<br>"Yes. But it was a complete misunderstanding. It's not like I… you know… missed it on purpose."  
>Instead of arguing with me, Draco smiles.<br>"Well, I'll see you around then."  
>A question pops in my head as he begins to walk back down the corridor. Do I have the nerve to ask? I must. I have to know.<br>"Hey, Draco!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Who are you going with to the Masked Ball?"

"Hannah Abott," his voice doesn't sound very content. I feel like a stone has fallen into my stomach. I bite back tears.  
>"Oh, ok." I hope my voice doesn't sound like it's breaking.<br>We are interrupted by Draco's friend, Vincent Crabbe, who spots us at the end of the corridor.  
>"Hey, Draco! What are you doing talking to that Ravenclaw dirt?"<br>Draco hesitates before saying, "Nothing, Crabbe. I was just giving her a good telling off for stopping my rumble with Potter. I could have finished him off, if it weren't for this little scamp. He scowls, showing Crabbe how annoyed he was. But then he quickly looks back at me and winks. With that, he spins on his heel and runs towards his friend.  
>When I walk back to my dormitory, I think of what just happened. At least Draco is my acquaintance now, even if he is going to the ball with someone else. Draco is my friend. All of a sudden I feel light-headed. I giggle to myself. And I walk into the common room looking like a blithering idiot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) Please don't forget to comment and review!<strong>

**- Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	6. Frostbitten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't care if this is a short chapter, because it's my favourite. We finally find out what's up with Shelly. And after reading this chapter, you'll finally find out why the story is called "Snow". Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**I'll let you read on for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Ok. I can't hold in my curiosity any longer. What is it with you?" comments Ashley, noticing my odd behaviour.<br>"Oh, nothing," I sing, happily doing up my pyjama buttons.  
>"Hmm… I'm suspicious…" jokes Sophia, getting into bed. I look at my friends and smile. But when my gaze falls in Shelly, my smile fades. Her face is as hard as rock, her body as still as a statue. Nobady else seems to notice that Shelly is different. Is it just me?<br>The next morning I try to look for him. I crane my neck and stand on my tiptoes amongst the rest of the students going down to the Great Hall.  
>"What are you doing?" asks Sophia, eyeing me dubiously. I clear my throat and shrug my shoulders. Sophia rolls her eyes at me kiddingly.<p>

At breakfast, I cannot concentrate on eating my toast. Ibis doesn't have any mail for me, but I allow her to sit by me anyway. Over the past few days, I had thought of sending my mother a letter about the news on my father, but I didn't. I think I should keep it to myself. For now. I stare absent-mindedly across the hall, reflecting. And then I see him. He winks at me, and I give him a little smile. As I do this, I think no one is watching, but I am wrong. Shelly looks at me, and then at Draco. And then at me, and then at Draco. Her eyes widen, breaking her depressive mask. "Oh no," She mutters. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"  
>Before I can ask her what is wrong she pulls me by the arm and leads me out of the hall. We reach an abandoned corridor. Shelly looks at me right in the eye, and my hopes drop when I see that her face has returned to the cold, empty mask that I've learnt to hate.<br>"Megan…" She starts. I try to form an explanation in my mind.  
>"I know, I know. But… Draco is like… he's like snow. It seems harsh and cold to begin with, but as you stare at it from a distance, you realise how wonderful it is. And when you're surrounded by the warmth of summer and friendship, you miss it because it's not there. And when it comes back again, you can hold it in your palms for a while. And you can change it, Shelly. Snow melts. But… but to melt it, you have to touch it, no matter how much the cold can hurt. And I'm willing to go through that pain Shelly. I am."<br>My gaze is absent and distracted. Shelly nods silently, as if all of this is entirely normal.  
>"Megan… Sometimes… the snow is beautiful. I agree. But you never know what will really become of it. Sometimes it's something as dangerous as an avalanche. Sometimes it's something as playful as a snowman. But either way, if you rely on snow too much… you end up getting frostbitten. And frostbite hurts more than you expect it to. More than you want it to."<br>I allow her words to sink in. For a moment, I hear nothing but my rapidly passing breaths. The silence seems eternal.  
>Shelly breaks it.<br>"I didn't want to tell you this but… I must," she whispers.  
>"What is it? Spit it out!" I am impatient, but at the same time nervous at what she has to say.<br>"I need to talk to you about your father."  
>"…Okay?"<br>"The murderer was a death eater. And I think I know which one it was."  
>"Who?" I ask even though I already know what she is going say.<br>"Your father's murderer is… is…Lucius Malfoy."  
>I'm scared to ask, but I do, "H-How do you know?"<br>Shelly looks at me in the eye for a long while. Then she takes a deep breath and reaches into her robe's pocket. She rummages her hand around. At last she pulls out what looks like a scrunched up piece of parchment and drops it into my outstretched palm.  
>"Draco dropped it as he ran out the door after potions class last week."<br>My hands shake as I unfold the piece of parchment and my eyes skim through the delicate, cursive handwriting:

_Draco, _  
><em>I have failed to kill the girl. If the Dark Lord realises my mistake, he will punish me for sure. My son, I am putting this task in your hands. You must kill the girl. I'm not mentioning her name incase this letter falls into the wrong hands. I have faith in you, my boy. You can do what your father can't. Do this for me. Don't let me down.<em>  
><em> - Lucius Malfoy<em>

My heart pounds against my chest. I feel Shelly's clammy hand grasp my wrist.  
>"What are the chances of Draco actually listening to his father?"<br>This time, Shelly doesn't seem to be able to make me feel happier. Draco has a tendency to obey his father. The chances of Draco yielding to Lucius' will were high. But still I nod, and I force a smile.  
>"Let's go down to dinner."<br>We do, and we don't talk about it on the way down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Well? Did you like? I know I diiiiid! But rereading it, I think it was sorta clichéd. Whatever.<br>**

**Comment and Review and s***. I'm getting tired of writing the same stuff at the end of each chapter.**

**(forgive me for cursing)**


	7. The Masquerade Calamity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Masquerade! I'm not even sure why the chapter is called "A Masquerade Calamity". I mean, the problem that occurs in this chapter has nothing to do with the Masquerade. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Weeks fly by. Now, the Masquerade approaches. It is pitiful that nobody has asked me out yet. Maybe I am unlikable. Or eccentric. Or maybe just ugly. My mother keeps telling me I'm beautiful, with my wavy, auburn hair, my big green eyes that shine like diamonds, and the sprinkle of freckles on my cheeks. It is true, I do have these features, but I see them in a completely opposite manner. I think my hair is neither wavy nor beautiful, but more knotty and limp. My eyes are green, but they are plain and dull. And my freckles… I don't want to mention those measly little spots that are scattered all over my cheeks.<br>But surprisingly, after Defence Against the Dark Arts, I run into an acquaintance of mine, Dean Thomas. He's a Gryffindor and he was my partner in Potions last year.  
>"Hi, Megan," he grins cheerfully.<br>I wave and smile back. "Hey, Dean."  
>For some reason, he doesn't look at me directly. I wonder why. Then, he clears his throat and says, "I was wondering if… anyone asked you to the ball already."<br>I suddenly realise his intentions. "No. Hey, if you'd like, we could go together," I suggest. It is not really the person I would have liked to go with, but I don't want to break the poor guy's heart. Ha! Who who would've thought it would be me endangering another person's feelings?  
>"Cool," he sighs, evidently relieved.<br>"As friends," I hurriedly add, before things get awkward. Dean looks a little surprised when I say this, but he replies, "Sure!"  
>We depart and I walk over to my friends. They wait for me outside the Greenhouse, getting ready for Herbology.<br>"There you are!" exclaims Sophia.  
>"Sorry." I tell them what just happened.<br>"Lucky! I got asked by Ernie McMillan. And I don't know what went through me, but I said yes! I hate myself!" babbles Ashley, clearly annoyed.  
>Mrs. Sprout walks through the Greenhouse doors. "What's all this ruckus about? You're driving me nuts!" She makes a hand gesture, allowing us to come in. And throughout the whole lesson, I was thinking of the same, stupid thing.<br>What was I going to wear?

The day of the Masked Ball has finally arrived. I stand in front of the mirror trying to look at my dress and not my face. Me and my friends went to Hogsmeade to shop for dresses and masks. I wear a lilac dress with sleeves that hang from my shoulders. The torso part of the dress is covered in violet, flowery designs, sparkling as the light hits them. The skirt of the dress is breezy and silky, floating around me as I spin around. The dress is beautiful, but my face isn't. I am overwhelmed that this is a masked ball, so I don't have to show my face. My mask is lilac too, matching my dress. It has a long, majestic purple plume sticking out of the left side. Gold sequins border the mask, twinkling every time I move. I place the mask on my face and tie it behind my head. I don't have time to focus on my hair, so I let it fall over my shoulders.  
>Ashley, Shelly and Sophia walk through the door. They all look astonishing. Sophia wears a simple, sea-blue dress that seems to ripple like water every time touched. It seems to flow around her, as if she is actually wearing the ocean. Her dark locks are twirled up into a pretty bun, her mask matching her dress. Shelly wears a blood dress, the colour going well with her black hair which is braided over her shoulder. It is tight, complementing her slim, athletic figure. Her mask is black, adorned with pearls, bringing out her dazzling eyes. Ashley looks pretty in pink. The ruffled skirt of her dress reaches barely over her knees. The torso part of her dress is sleeveless, with silver gemstones trailing through the middle. Her golden hair cascades over her shoulder. It smells of apple shampoo. Her mask is flashy and hot pink in colour, as if it belonged to some sort of 40's biker girl who was attending a formal ball. But it looks excellent on her- showing off her fun personality.<br>"You guys look-" I catch my breath, "Amazing!"  
>"We all look amazing," agrees Sophia, eyeing everyone up and down. We walk down the endless staircases until we finally get to the Great Hall.<p>

Even after five years of attending Hogwarts, I can't recognise the place. The usual tables and chairs are gone, replaced by glamorous and posh sets of fitments. The starry, night sky is takes up the domed ceiling, greeting us into the wondrous hall. The school's orchestra plays an opening harmony as more and more people enter the 'party room'. Twinkling lights- no, fairies give the room an iridescent glow. Streamers of the most gorgeous colours zigzag across the walls. Tables and tables of drinks ,mocktails, snacks , party foods, and more line the edges of the room, leaving a huge space in the centre- the dance floor. We go off to find our partners, but we stay close to each other. I meet up with Dean, who is wearing a dashing but plain suit and a mask that goes with his face shape. Soon, the room is packed with 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years, awkwardly mingling with the opposite sex.  
>Dean suddenly slips away, and I can't find him amongst the crowd. I sit on a chair next to my friends, watching the people sway and dance around. I look at the lights, blinking on and off, on and off, waiting for Dean to finally emerge from the crowd. One by one, my friends drift away too, having fun dancing. And I sit there, waiting. I get up and decide to have something to drink or eat. If Dean won't show up, fine. I can show myself a good time without him. I push past the crowd and find a table serving virgin piña coladas. I pick a glass up and take a sip from it, taking the glass with me back to my seat. But as I nudge my way through the dancing people, I see someone is sat at my chair. Finally! Dean has finally come to sit with me. But… no… it's not Dean. I gasp as I see the gleam of champagne-blond hair and a smile playing on his lips.<br>Draco Malfoy.  
>I sit down on the seat opposite him, and smile nervously.<br>"Hi."  
>"Hey. Um… where's Hannah?"<br>His smile leaves. He rolls his eyes and sighs, "She threw a tantrum because her ex was kissing another girl."  
>"Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."<br>"No, it's ok. So who's your partner?"  
>"Er… Dean Thomas."<br>"Ugh. That Gryffindor cankerblossom. Where is he?"  
>"Dunno. He left me at the start of the whole party and I haven't seen him since."<br>"So it hasn't been much of a ball for either of us has it?"  
>I nod. There is a long pause after that. The song changes and Draco jerks up.<br>"Hey, I love this song!"  
>I force a smile. But then, he does something strange. He stands up and holds out his hand. "I think we both deserve at least one nice dance."<br>My face feels flushed. I stumble up, taking his hand. We walk towards the dance floor. But instead of stopping there, Draco leads me into the gardens. Into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Comment! xoxox<br>**

**- Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	8. Running Away

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEASSSS THEY FINALLY KISSSS! Yeah... I'm so sick of writing author's notes now cuz I have no frickin idea what to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Where are we going? I let him pull me along, in and out of the maze like flora, happily at first. But then I remember the piece of parchment. You must kill the girl. What if this is a trap? Reality shocks me out of my wits. I twist my arm out of his grip, tears stinging my eyes.<br>"I trusted you!" I blurt out. I immediately cover my mouth afterwards.  
>"What do you mean?" asks Draco, seemingly clueless.<br>"Y-your father. He sent you to… to kill…" I cannot finish the sentence. It is too painful to.  
>"How did-?," answers Draco, seemingly shocked, too. Then, his voice becomes grim. "I knew you'd find out at some point. That's why you'll have to trust me even more now."<br>I don't understand, but the way he mentions his father instructions with such anger in his eyes makes me think that he is going against him. Of course, it all could be part of the act.  
>"How do I know this isn't some sort of… of subterfuge?"<br>Draco glares at me disbelievingly, as if it was obvious I should confide in him. Then, he does something even more incredulous.  
>He pulls me towards him and kisses me. I am absolutely nonplussed and flabbergasted at first, but after a while I begin to kiss back. I want to stay there forever, trapped in that moment, safe in his warm embrace. But he pulls away. I stare at his piercing grey eyes, and I see they are glistening with tears. He blinks, and I watch them run down his cheeks and off his chin.<br>"Please…" he whispers into my ear. I hold him close, digging my face into his chest. I listen close for his heart beat. Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum.  
>"It's ok," I reassure him, stroking the back of his neck. "I believe you."<p>

He smiles, and wipes at his wet face. He grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the gardens, around the castle, across the bridge and stops at the front gates.  
>"Where are we going?" I hiss, looking around. Draco explains the situation through breaths as we clamber up and off the gate.<br>"After I told my father… that I couldn't kill a classmate… he… he said he would come and kill you himself."  
>We run through the streets of Hogsmeade, dodging into the shadows anytime someone walked by. He carries on explaining. His whispers sound more like pants as we run further into the village.<br>"He told me… he and his death eaters would attack the day of the Masquerade… when everyone is distracted. I suggested… I could get you out into the gardens and they could circle us from there. But…"  
>We quickly leap into a deserted alley way as Madame Rosmerta locks up 'The Three Broomsticks' and heads back home. We sigh in relief; she didn't see us. We sit there a while, catching our breath.<br>"But it was all part of my plan, see. I wanted to lead them to the gardens. When they arrive, we will be out here, safe."  
>"But why the gardens?" "Good question. Dumbledore has got a perfect view of the gardens from his tower. Once he sees the death eaters, he'll attack. I didn't want to tell him because I'm afraid that he'll inform my father, and then he'd know I betrayed him. Dumbledore isn't very fond of me, you know."<br>I nod. Then something hits me, and I feel my cheeks get red.  
>"You mean Dumbledore saw…"<br>Draco laughs a jolly, whole-hearted laugh, then gets up and brushes off his knees.  
>"We should get going," he says, taking my hand.<br>"Where do we stay for the night?"  
>Draco grabs his wand from his robes pocket and yells, "Accio Nimbus 2001!"<p>

We wait for a few long, heavy seconds until we can see a small dot, getting bigger and bigger until it takes the shape of a broom.  
>He hops on, and pats the space behind him. I scramble on, hugging his waist for support. Without warning, Draco shoots up into the night sky, the village getting smaller and smaller as we rocket further into the air. I cling to his shirt, much like a blister beetle, afraid to open my eyes. How high are we? I squint my eyes open, only peeping. We are far away from Hogsmeade. Now, we are hovering over the busy streets of London, watching the ant-sized cars going to and fro. I am surprised by how much land we have covered. We must have been flying for longer than I thought. Draco is completely focus on the route he is taking. Where are we off to?<br>"I have to ask you a question," Draco yells over the whistling wind, interrupting my thoughts.  
>"Sure," I yell back.<br>"What do you have that the Dark Lord wants so much?"  
>I pause to think for a moment. Then it all makes sense. The conversation. The Charms lesson. The letter. Everything.<br>"It's me," I finally say. "I am, believe it or not, powerful. I think maybe Voldemort thinks I'll team up with Potter and help kill him. Apparently, to him, I am a threat."

Draco makes no comment. Soon, we are flying over the woods. Draco scans the area, looking for a place to refuge.  
>"Got it!" Draco shouts, diving towards a clump of evergreen trees. I scream and shut my eyes tight, afraid to crash. We plummet to the ground, but Draco stops the broom just before making contact with the ground. He laughs at my petrified expression, and helps me off the broom. In front of us, there is a huge cave. But unfortunately, it is blocked by immense boulders and rocks. Draco moans at the sight of the blockage.<br>"I was sure that this cave was open…" he mumbles. He paces around, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. In the meantime, I approach the cave with one wary arm stretched out.

My fingers make contact with one of the large rocks blocking the cave entrance. It feels cool under my sweaty palms. I close my eyes, and concentrate. My brow furrows and I think, Let us in. Let us in, let us in, let us in. Please. I focus so hard my arms begin to shake. After a huge effort, I feel the rocks tremble under my command. They fall away, one by one, making a horrible rumbling noise. When all the rocks are demolished, heavy dust lingers in the air. It is hard to breathe with all the soot in the atmosphere, so Draco and I have a fit of coughs and splutters. When the dust disappears, I see Draco gaping at me, his mouth wide open.  
>"How did you…?"<br>I wear a smug smile on my face as I remark, "I told you, I'm special."  
>He smirks back, and we both enter the cave, holding hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO. MUCH. CHEESE.<br>**

**COMMENT! oops caps lock makes me sound yelly :)**

**- Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	9. Go Left

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm listening to 'Warriors' by Imagine Dragons and it sorta reminded me of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Frickin Potter**

* * *

><p>It might be chilly and damp, but it's the only place we've got. I improvise and make some bedding out of the fallen autumn leaves and grass, and my eyes close as soon as I hit the hay. I am grateful that my sleep is dreamless, for if I did have a dream, it would surely be a nightmare. The next morning, as my eyes flutter open and adjust to the rays of light peeping in through the cave's breaches, I see Draco hunched over what looks like a lump of clay. He pokes it with the hilt of a penknife (which he probably carries with him all the time), and I'm seriously beginning to wonder if that is our breakfast. I am right.<p>

"Dig in," he says, prodding the lump with the penknife again.  
>"What the hell is that?" I say, half laughing and half shaking my head in disbelief.<br>"I'm not sure," Draco replies, laughing too. "But a vague memory of Potions class tells me it's edible."  
>I decide to not eat it. But when my stomach imitates the noise of a whale's mating call, I know I have to eat something. I bury my hand into the lump and pull out a clod of brownish-green looking stuff. I bring it to my mouth, and surprisingly, it tastes good.<p>

I reach my hand out for more, when suddenly I feel the ground shake. _It's just your imagination _I think. _You're just very hungry_ I tell myself. But the shaking becomes more pronounced. Draco notices too, and doesn't seem to mind it at first. However, soon chunks of the cave's ceiling rain down on us, some sharp like spears. I yell. The air is filled with echoing grumbles, clearly indicating that the cave is collapsing. The chunks that fall get bigger and bigger, and some nearly hit our head. Dust starts to block up my throat, causing me to cough and gag. Draco is successful and has made it out of the cave that has now become our death trap. I am slightly less lucky. As I try and make a run for the exit, a large boulder takes me by surprise. It falls and hits the centre of my head. My sight becomes dotted with black spots and I feel my self falling. This is it I think. I will die here, weakly. But a hand jerks me back to reality. I stumble forward, being pulled by the hand. But this hand is not strong and gentle like Draco's. This hand is rough and aggressive, and even a little impatient. But I let the hand pull me along. I have a choice: either to die in the cave, or allow a complete stranger to take me. I prefer to live.

When I finally emerge from the cave, the sunlight blinds me and my hand automatically rises to cover my eyes. When my eyes adjust, the first thing I see is a black mask lying on the muddy ground. And I immediately know what is going on. I reach to my pocket for my wand, but a hoarse voice shouts, "Petrificus Totalus!" and I am thrown to the ground, paralysed. I can't move, but the position I am in allows me to see what's going on. A ring of death eaters encircles our cave, one by one, casting a spell that destroys our shelter even further. Draco is by his father. I grit my teeth. I would cry, but I am paralysed. Instead, I stare at Draco in disbelief. I trusted him. Amidst the chaos that is my mind at the moment, I see Draco shake his head slightly. He is trying to give me a signal of some sort. I am instantly relieved, happy that Draco is still on my side. But I try not to get my hopes up, for Draco could still be deceiving me. I attempt to focus more on what he's trying to tell me. His eyes keep staring at me, and then at something. And then at me, and then at something. He cocks his head towards the object, but I still don't see what he means. He is about to point to it, but his father rests his hand on his shoulder, interrupting him. The hoarse voice begins to speak again.

"My loyal disciples, I want to make a brief speech before this young girl makes a choice. Draco, Severus, please step forward."  
>Draco and a cloaked figure step forward. Snape. He walks over to the cloaked source of the hoarse voice and whispers something in his ear. The cloaked man growls. The voice, no doubt Voldemort's, speaks again. "Alas, Severus has failed to make the Veritaserum. But no matter, we shall get our answers anyway. Even if we have murdered this lovely girl's father, it was for the greater good. She will now choose to join us and use her powers against Harry Potter-" he spits out the word-"Or she will die. Now, we all know what she will choose. Nobody wants to work for the Dark Lord," he says in mock pity, making the death eaters cackle in unison. Voldemort carries on. "But now we have bait!" He approaches Draco and encloses his face in his palms. "Draco…" he trails off. Then, he jerks his arms sideways, causing a belching crack noise from Draco's neck. Draco collapses. Voldemort attacks again, stepping on Draco's nose. Blood gushes out of Draco's nostrils. He groans in pain, writhing on the floor. I try to yell out his name, but my lips won't move. So I scream instead. I scream and scream and scream.<br>Lucius is the one who comes to the rescue. It pained him to see Draco in that state as well. Instead of screaming, he announces, "But sir, can't you see? Draco is the one who she is fond of. If we can't use Veritaserum, Draco can convince her to speak, can't you Draco?"  
>Voldemort laughs a horrible, wheezy, gruesome laugh. As he does, I feel my palm press against something cold and metallic. I grasp it in my barely flexible fingers.<br>"Imperio."  
>Voldemort swishes his wand and Draco stiffly stands up. He spirals his wand again, and Draco turns to face me. I see him towering above me, his eyes shut tight. Tears sprinkle his face. Voldemort sways his wand in a downward motion, and moves Draco so he is kneeling beside me.<br>"Draco," Voldemort starts speaking again. "Ask her. Ask her if she chooses to work by our side."  
>Draco mutters something inaudible. As he says this, he points his wand towards me.<br>"Pardon?" Voldemort sounds somewhat irritated.  
>"No," Draco says louder.<p>

And then I throw. Draco's penknife flies out of my suddenly movable hand as I thrust my arm forward. Draco's earlier muttering must have been a healing incantation. The knife pierces Voldemort's shin, opening a huge cut on his leg. He wails in pain but it hasn't exactly dazed him. It has only made him furious. Draco hurriedly helps me off the ground and we run towards his Nimbus 2001.  
>"GET THEM!" Voldemort's gravelly voice can be heard from far away. Once the life threatening words escape his mouth, the death eaters break their perfect formation and begin to chase us, firing spells as they run. Flashes of green and red zap past us, missing us by a small margin. An 'Incendio' spell hits my cloak, and it immediately catches on fire. I take advantage of the attack by quickly taking the cloak off and throwing it to the ground. I look back and see that the death eaters are gaining up on us, fast. In a moment of panic, I think to myself: <em>What would dad do<em>?. And then it hits me. _When nothing goes right, go left_.I stop running and turn around, so I face the wave of death eaters.  
>"Megan! What are you doing? RUN!" I can hear Draco's voice, but it sounds distant. I kneel by the fire. It is warm and toasty, but it also has a dangerous feel to it. I place my hands right above the fire, scarcely touching it. I can feel the spurts of warmth lick at my hands. I block out all the sounds, all the emotions, and all the chaos. I only focus on the fire. Slowly, ever so slowly, I raise my hands. Bit by bit, my hands lift higher and higher, until they are above my head. And I feel the cozy fire following them. Then my arms lash out to the sides in a sudden movement, so they form a horizontal line just below my head. Again, I feel the fire follow them. I smile. I open my eyes to see what I have created.<p>

It is a 5 foot tall fire wall. The flames flicker menacingly under my command. The death eaters are all astounded, and I take the chance to run. Not away from them, but around them. I race in a circle around the death eaters, palms raised, the fire following me. Soon, the death eaters are enclosed in a ring of fire, with no escape. They yell and try many spells to get free, but none of them can penetrate the cage that I have created. I smile smugly and then run back to the safety of Draco's arms.  
>"Let's get out of here," he mutters. I nod in agreement. He hops on his broom and helps me on too. Up in the air, Voldemort's curses are barely audible. Green beams emanate from his wand. But his attempts to kill us fail. We are already very far away.<br>"I'll miss that fire," I say under my breath.  
>"That was smart, what you did back there."<br>"Thanks." I grin and rest my head against his back. I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL VOLDY YOU NOOB!<br>**

**You know what, at this point I don't care if you comment or not.**

**- Ace-Of-Arcadia**


	10. Peace For Now

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEEEAASSS IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! FINALEMENT! Oops french... Well, hope you enjoy this short chapter of 421 words!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>When I awake, I find myself in Hogwarts' hospital wing. Draco is standing in the corner of the room, arguing with Madame Pomfrey about whether I should be given more medication or not.<br>"You already gave her three spoonfuls!"  
>"I am quite aware of that Mr. Malfoy! But who is the qualified nurse here, me or you?"<p>

I picture Draco in a nurse outfit, and a giggle blurts out of my mouth. Both Draco and Madame Pomfrey turn around.  
>"Megan," Draco sighs in relief. "I thought you'd never wake up!"<br>We walks over to my bunk and plants a kiss on my forehead. I try to sit up and kiss him full on the mouth, but I end up wincing in pain.  
>"That rock must have hit me harder than I thought," I mutter to myself. I feel around the back of my head until I find the wound. Buried beneath layers of bandages is a huge lump. When I press on it, I feel faint and I collapse into the soft pillows.<br>"How much longer will I be like this?" My question is directed at Madame Pomfrey.  
>"Oh, I think you'll be up and running by tomorrow."<br>I feel immediately relieved. Just at that moment, Sophia, Shelly and Ashley burst through the double doors.  
>"Megan!" they exclaim in unison.<br>"Dumbledore told us you were here," panted Shelly. They had obviously run all the way from the other side of the school out of excitement to see me. I feel so loved!  
>"And here I am!" I tell her. Everyone, including Draco, stay and chat to me all morning. I tell them about what happened over the past two days, and Draco occasionally butts in to add a little bit of his opinion to my story. But apart from that, he allows me to tell the story to my friends without interrupting much.<br>Hours of talking and talking and talking, I say, "Shouldn't you guys be off to class by now?"  
>"Who needs to?" says Draco. "We've got all the time in the world."<br>My friends laugh,and I join in too. I sigh, gazing at the brilliant rays of sunshine peeking in through the curtains on the far side of the hospital wing. I try to enjoy the moment while it lasts. Even though I am safe for now, the recurring worry in the back of my mind keeps coming back to me. Voldemort will come back for revenge. And I'll be his centre target.  
>But for now, everything is peaceful.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I ended the chapter like that because I'm planning on writing sequel. It's gonna include more of the Golden Trio, and they're gonna have to learn to bond with Draco! Of course, Megan will have to be the bridge between the two. What do you think? Should I? You know what, I think I <em>will <em>write it, just cuz I find it funny how difficult it is for Harry and Draco to get along! **

**Hope you enjoyed reading my very first fic!**

**- Ace-Of-Arcadia**


End file.
